Newyorská Spojka
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Tohle je crossover detektivní animované pohádky z mého dětství jménem Geronimo Stilton a komiksu Blacksad. Myší investigativní novinář je poslán do New Yorku aby zjistil kdo stál za vraždou starosty v New Mouse City a tam potká vnuka detektiva Johna Blacksada který se zúčastnil vyšetřování.


"Tomu říkám den podle mého gusta." řekl myšák oblečený v zeleném obleku sedící ve své kanceláři. Za ním byla trojice oken s výhledem na myší město New Mouse City. V klidu popíjel své cappuccino.

Jeho synovec, osmiletý Benjamin si hrál se svou kapesní konzolí. Seděl na polštáři a užíval si volno. Nosil své typické bílo-červené pruhované tričko. Pak ale konzoli odložil a zeptal se strejdy; "Strejdo nevezmeš mě na výlet?"

Geronimo málem spadl ze židle když uslyšel tu otázku. Ano, rád by svého synovce vzal na nějaký výlet ale práce investigativního novináře byla stejně nebezpečná jako být federálním agentem v FBI.

V ten okamžik zničehonic do jeho kanceláře vtrhl Trap se zprávou; "Starostu zabil atentátník!"

Dveře se za ním pořádně zabouchli a Geronimo vyplivl svůj lok kafe.

Tohle byla další z řady dospěláckých věcí týkajících se místní politiky. Tohle bylo tak vážné, že Benjamin nevěděl co má říct. Se svým strýcem Geronimem v průběhu jeho kariéry s ním zažil hodně ale na tohle byl fakt malý.

"STAROSTA BYL ZAVRAŽDĚN!?" vyštěkl Geronimo

Trap mu to jen udýchaně doložil; "Už to vyšetřuje FBI. Kriminalisté jsou z federálů naštvaní a chtějí aby si toho teroristu dostal dřív než Federální úřad pro vyšetřování." zadýchal se a dodal; "Musím se napít vody."

 _Na hlavní policejní stanici města New Mouse City_

Geronimo seděl na židli v kanceláři jednoho z detektivů, který mu trochu připomněl jeho zpackanou detektivní kariéru na univerzitě Mouseford. New Mouse City bylo samostatné myší velkoměsto postavěné na původní osadnické kolonii. V ostatních městech ve Spojených státech amerických byla zvířata všeho druhu, nejen myši.

Ten detektiv byl myšák šedobílé barvy oblečený jako agent v civilu. Detektiv byl postarší ale i tak to bylo pro něj poprvé co se setkal s atentátem. Trap s Benjaminem museli počkat vedle než diskuse mezi nimi skončí.

"Možná je to na čas na který zde pracuju trapné ale potřebuju vaši pomoc." řekl postarší myšák

Geronimo který seděl na židli před jeho stolem v kanceláři loupl nechápavým pohledem. Detektiv se jmenoval Mitch Adrian a zbýval mu rok do důchodu. Na jeho stole byla ocelová cedulka s jeho hodností a jménem, jak křestím tak i příjmením. Na stole byly v rámečku fotky s jeho dcerou a vnoučaty.

"A proč mě potřebujete? Jsem jen investigativní novinář nejsem Phil Marlowe nebo Sam Spade." dodal Geronimo

"Jde o to-" Detektiv si povzdechl; "Že jste velmi nenápadný. Kdybyste pracoval u policie tohoto města, tak by si všichni zmetci odpykávali svůj trest ale není to tak. Za celou dobu co pracuju jsem takových talentů viděl jen několik a vždycky to skončilo tak, že promrhali své nadání a skončili špatně. FBI to pořád vyšetřuje a přípravili mé lidi o skoro všechny důkazy. Můj tým ale získal jen jednu stopu ale s velkým významem."

"A kam ta stopa vede?" zeptal se Geronimo

"Do New York City." řekl postarší detektiv

"Myslíte tu plně druhovou obdobu New Mouse City?"

"Ano tu. Mohl by se tam nacházet ten atentátník."

"A co mám dělat? Mám tam jet? A co bude s mým synovcem? Na tohle téma je ještě malý." dodal Geronimo

"Musíte tam jet. Navázal jsem tam spolupráci s někým kdo má policii v rodině. Pracuje u zásahovky a je to policista jehož bratr ale pracuje jako zvláštní agent u FBI." vysvětlil detektiv

"Podle mě v FBI vyšetřují celkem dobře. Co proti nim máte?" zeptal se Geronimo

Detektiv vstal ze židle a řekl; "Znáte to; vyšetřujete nějaký případ který se týká politiků nebo nějakého temného státního tajemství a oni Vám všechno seberou a u skrytých detailů s velkým významem zabrání tomu aby se o tom dozvěděla veřejnost. Jsou to moji bývalí zaměstnavatelé a za těch 10 let jsem je poznal až příliš dobře. Ti vládní političtí hňupové zneužívají FBI kvůli jejich vášni potlačovat zločin, zjišťovat pravdu a jejich lásky k naší vlasti."

"Rozumím Vám." řekl vážným tónem Geronimo

"Musíte též zajistit aby se veřejnost dozvěděla pravdu o naší vládě. Když se Vám to povede tak kriminalisté v celé zemi budou s FBI spolupracovat jako se svými blízkými a nebudou žádné spory o důkazy." řekl myšák a znovu se posadil

Geronimo měl trošku pocit, že ten postarší detektiv je ve svém volném čase konspirátor nebo co.

Potom co se s detektivem domluvil na spolupráci ve vyšetřování odešel.

Benjamin s Trapem chtěli vědět o co jde. Oba byli nadšení když jim řekl, že bude výlet v New Yorku.

Tohle bude zajímavý případ. Geronima hrozně zajímalo kdo je ten muž se kterým má navázat spolupráci.


End file.
